FSC 21
|debut=none |return= |withdraw= |pre= FSC #20 |nex= FSC #22 }} The Host City Sydney is the state capital of New South Wales and the most populous city in Australia and Oceania. Located on Australia's east coast, the metropolis surrounds the world's largest natural harbour and sprawls about 70 km (43.5 mi) on its periphery towards the Blue Mountains to the west. Residents of the city are known as "Sydneysiders". Sydney is home to about 5 million people. In addition to hosting events such as the 2000 Summer Olympics, Sydney is amongst the top fifteen most-visited cities in the world, with millions of tourists coming each year to see the city's landmarks. Its natural features include Sydney Harbour, the Royal National Park, and the Royal Botanic Garden. Man-made attractions such as Sydney Tower, the Sydney Harbour Bridge, and the Sydney Opera House (which became a World Heritage Site in 2007), are also well known to international visitors. The Venue The Acer Arena is situated in Sydney Olympic Park, and was completed in 1999 as part of the facilities for the 2000 Summer Olympics. The arena was originally known as the Sydney SuperDome until 11 May 2006 Acer Computers had purchased the naming rights. Acer Arena is home to many major entertanment and conference events and is the venue of choice for major entertainment promoters. March 2009 brought British rock group Coldplay, who sold out four consecutive shows as part of their worldwide Viva La Vida Tour. The tour went on to break the venue's personal record for the highest number of concert tickets sold for an act performing over multiple nights - this record went on to be broken by Britney Spears in November of that year with her tour. Metallica are set to perform 4 shows this year as part of their "World Magnetic Tour", one in September and three in November. All the dates sold out within six days of going on sale. The Hosts Michael Paynter is an Australian singer-songwriter. Paynter has released four singles, "Closer", "A Victim Song", "Get Low" and "Love the Fall", from his upcoming debut studio album, This Welcome Diversion set for a release in 2011."Love the Fall" became the most added song to Australian radio in the first week of July and his first top-20 single on the ARIA Singles Chart. The single features background vocals from The Veronicas, who also appear in the single's music video. Zoe Badwi is an Australian dance-pop singer-songwriter, model and actress. In November 2008, she released her debut solo single, "Release Me" which peaked at N.o 1 on the ARIA Clubs Chart, for 7 weeks. The single also received nominations for an ARIA award for "Best Dance Release" in 2009 and also "Dance Work of the Year" at the 2010 APRA Awards. Her second single "Don't Wan'cha" was released in May 2009 and her third, "In the Moment" in October 2009. Badwi has toured internationally with fellow Melbourne dance duo TV Rock including London, China, Europe and also nationally in Australia. In July 2010, Badwi released her fourth single, "Freefallin'" which has peaked within the top 10 on the ARIA Singles Chart and gained a gold accreditation. The song brought Australia their second FSC victory. Currently she's working on her debut album. The Show The Results The winner Carpark North - Burn It